


Maybe We Could Fly

by orphan_account



Series: Maybe I Love You After All [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: AU-college, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The last thing Ong Seongwoo wanted after a bad breakup was a serious relationship.But what if he's not satisfied with anything less than everything Hwang Minhyun has to give?





	Maybe We Could Fly

The light actually _hurt._

Or at least it felt that way to Ong Seongwoo when he woke up to the rays of the mid-afternoon sun through his window, curtains pulled aside by his very grumpy roommate.

 Yoon Jisung was standing over him, hands on hips, with what Seongwoo mentally called his ‘Judgy Mom’ look.

Not that he’d tell Jisung that right now. The last thing he needed was a lecture though the throbbing beating of hangover drums in his head might just drown out Jisung’s nagging.

“Ong Seongwoo.” Who was he kidding? The Voice of Judgement, its name was Yoon Jisung.

Seongwoo groaned. “What do you want, hyung?”

Jisung’s lips were pursed. His stare almost as painful as the sun’s earlier rays.

“Up you get. I have had enough of your wallowing. Go take a shower, you stink. There’s _bukeoguk_ for you on the table.”

Jisung then about-turned smartly, walking towards the door and mumbling much too loudly “Not that your sorry ass deserves it.”

Seongwoo called out weakly, “Thanks, hyung!”

When Jisung was that annoyed, he knew better than to disregard it. His head still throbbing, he forced himself to sit up and shuffled over to grab his towel.

On his bedside table, he saw his phone where he’d left it the night before. Part of him desperately wanted to grab it, see if there were any messages.

The other part of him knew there wouldn’t be. Apart from missed calls from Jisung last night, maybe.

As soon as he’d cleaned up, he sat at the table where Jisung was waiting, arms folded.

The soup was still warm and the familiar smell of salty pollack and anchovies was comforting and welcome.

“Do you...” he started to ask if the elder boy wanted some, but Jisung shook his head.

It was just what he needed. Jisung was far too good at reading him, but they’d known each other since high school after all. But back then, Jisung had no reason to hover over him the way he did now.

Seongwoo took his time, slurping up the nourishing broth. It didn’t make the hangover go away entirely but it was enough to take most of the edge off.

He knew as soon as he’d stopped eating, Jisung would probably lay into him.

“Seongwoo…” Here it comes.

Instead of the long tirade he expected, Jisung just looked at him. And sighed.

That almost hurt more than a lecture.

“It’s been weeks, Seongwoo. You can’t keep getting plastered every night. Not over her.”

Seongwoo stared at the dregs of what remained of his soup. How could he explain to Jisung that if it wasn’t for the alcohol, all he could think of was her?

Breaking up with his childhood sweetheart was harder by far than his advanced data analysis courses – hell, he could still come to class with a hangover and get through the lectures. But Yoon-ah?

It hurt. Life had seemed so simple, so clear-cut. They’d been kindergarten playmates, high school sweethearts and were even in college together.

Until the day she announced she was transferring to another college. And that she wanted to break up.

“It’s not you,” she said.

It _was_ him. And everything else as well, Seongwoo thought. He’d just never been listening, never took her seriously when she suggested going to a college further away from town, trying different things or even perhaps going on exchange programs.

No, he wanted the familiar and safe, the easy things. Until what he thought was simple and easy just wasn’t anymore.

 

> _You and me, we’re trapped in this little safe cocoon. But living isn’t about being safe._
> 
> _Don’t think I don’t love you. I love you so much I know that you, you deserve to fly. But it has to be without me, Seongwoo. Find your wings. Find them for me._
> 
>  

That was the note she’d left for him, on top of a box of keepsakes she’d returned.

They’d joked so often about his obsession with routine, his dislike of surprises, of change.

How could she not know what her leaving would do to him?

“It’s hard, hyung.” Seongwoo said, unable to look up at the other boy’s face.

“Finding solace in a soju bottle won’t make it easier,” said Jisung.

“Let it go, let Yoon-ah go. It’s not going to be easy, but you have to start at least trying to move on.”

“Easy for you gay people to say. I mean, it’s just one body after another, right? Casual flings without all the drama of commitment and forevers.”

If Jisung’s eyes were lasers, Seongwoo would have been a pile of dust.

“That. Is. The straightest thing you have ever said. What the fuck, dude.” Jisung got up, obviously angry, the sound of his chair grating against the floor.

“I’m…I’m sorry. That was a stupid thing to say,” Seongwoo put his head in his hands, trying not to cry.

Jisung sighed. “It’s a good thing this gay ass has been willing to put up with you this long.”

Sitting back down, Jisung looked at Seongwoo, a thoughtful expression forming on his face.

“Maybe that’s what you need, though. Something less complicated. Go have a casual fling. A fuckbuddy.”  
  
“What, you offering?” Seongwoo teased.

“Fuck, no. Please, I have standards. Anyhow it’d be like shagging my brother.”

Seongwoo sighed, wiping what were earlier the beginnings of tears from his eyes. “Maybe I should try dating guys. I mean, they’re not as demanding as women right?”

“Dude, _seriously_? Gay people can have serious, committed relationships too you know. And there are plenty of girls out there not wanting to be tied down either. Don’t treat dating men like they’re some _consolation prize_.”

Seongwoo sighed. “I know, I’m just being stupid.”  
  
“Yeah, you are. But I’m still taking you to a gay bar tonight. Just so I can make sure you don’t pass out.

“Aww, you’re going to be my chaperone? Or my wingman?”  
  
Jisung snorted. “Hopefully, neither. Maybe hanging out with some gay people would help you get your hetero head out of your ass.”

“There’s a horrible joke there somewhere but my head hurts too much to make it,” Seongwoo chuckled.

“Good!” Jisung said, trying hard to stifle a laugh. “We’ll leave at 6.30pm, get there before the crowd starts.”

 

****

The club was surprisingly, for Seongwoo, boring. He’d expected something a little…wilder, maybe?

There were men, women, milling around tables, dancing. Not much different from the regular clubs except maybe there were more same-sex couples.

Jisung had chided him quite often for his “stupid straighty stereotypes”. He’d even introduce Seongwoo to his gay friends as the “straightest man I know, and not in the good way.”

A few men had tried to make contact, throw a few smiles his way. He’d just nodded at them but quickly turned away. Sure, the attention was nice but he was still slightly weirded out by it. Not that he’d tell Jisung though. He didn’t need another lecture right now.

Then he’d looked over at the bar and saw someone familiar.

 _Hwang Minhyun_? That was the guy he’d shared an econs course with a semester ago.

 _A gay bar of all places, huh_. Minhyun was the campus heartthrob who was voted hottest freshman his first year and pretty much had an unofficial fanclub going, one where almost every straight female (including the staff) were members.

Despite his popularity, he’d never seen Minhyun anywhere besides with his posse of friends. He was pretty sure the others were straight as he’d seen some of them date. Minhyun was always the holdout – rumour was he had a long-distance relationship going on.

Apparently Minhyun had seen him too. He’d picked up the glass he was holding and pointed at it, beckoning him over.

Sharp-eyed Jisung nudged him. “You know Minhyun?”  
  
“Kind of? We had a class together, but didn’t talk that much.”  
  
“Here’s your chance to do more than talk.” Jisung’s leer and eyebrow waggling made Seongwoo just want to smack him, but instead he just (casually, he hoped) made his way over to where Minhyun was.

“You come here often?” The both of them said at the same time, before laughing at their coincidental synchronicity.

“Actually,” Minhyun said. “I was feeling a little bored. Felt like a different scene for a change. Thought I’d just grab a drink.”

“Funny you should say that. My friend, Jisung, over there, thought I needed a change too.”  
  
“Really?” Minhyun smiled.

 _He has a nice smile_. Seongwoo had never really noticed it before and he felt a rush of warmth around his cheeks.

“Yeah, well, he’s my roommate. Got tired of my moping after my girlfriend dumped me.”

“Ah.” The brightness in Minhyun’s eyes dimmed a little. “Just my luck, the hottest guy in the club and he’s straight.”

“You think I’m hot?” _Fuck it_. Flirting with another man was out of his comfort zone but as far as men went, Minhyun was the kind of guy you’d joke would make any man gay.

“You’re…not bad yourself.” Seongwoo said, as though testing it out on his tongue.

Minyun smirked, leaning a little closer to him.

“This club’s lights are a little dim. Maybe you can come to my place and get a better look.”

Seongwoo knew it was now or never. He could beat a hasty retreat, apologise and grab a drink or ten to forget the exchange ever happened.

Or he could just try something new. Someone new. No strings, right?

He nodded, to which Minhyun smiled, turned and started walking out the side door.

Seongwoo tried to find Jisung in the crowd only to see that he’d been obviously watching his interaction with Minhyun the whole time.

Jisung waved to him, right before blowing him a kiss.

He knew Jisung would want all the _juicy deets_ later but right then, he had other things to think about. Like why he was following the hottest guy in college back to his place.

***

Minhyun’s flat was super neat. It wasn’t very large but it was comfortable and well-kept. Though Jisung was a bit of a nag about keeping their shared flat tidy, it still looked like a whirlwind on occasion – usually during finals.

But Minhyun’s flat was so perfectly ordered, with books arranged neatly by height and tasteful, colour-coordinated furniture in white and cream. It also smelled fresh, with a lingering scent that reminded him of freshly washed clothes.

“Go ahead and make yourself comfortable,” Minhyun said. “Want anything to drink? I’ve got some beer, juice if you want.”

“I’m fine, thanks.” It was hard for Seongwoo to keep his nerves in check.

 _What am I doing? What are we doing? Shit_.

“Anything wrong?” Minhyun looked at him, angling his head slightly as though staring at a curiosity.

“I’ve just…never done anything like this before.”

“This as in…you’ve never been with a man before,” Minhyun said, with a hint of amusement creeping into his voice.

Seongwoo nodded, much too embarrassed to say much else.

Minhyun shrugged. “We could just talk if you want.”

“I don’t think…that’s what I want.”

Seongwoo watched as Minhyun walked up to him, fixated on the way he moved, how the light seemed to glisten along the edge of his cheekbones.

_He’s so fucking perfect._

He felt his breath catch as Minhyun walked up to him, bending his head a little as he asked, “What do you want right now, Seongwoo?”

“Right now?” Seongwoo swallowed. “You.”

Minhyun smiled and whispered, “Right answer.”

Just as Minhyun bent his head close to his, Seongwoo blurted out, “Can we…not kiss? It feels a bit too intimate.”

“OK then.” Minhyun kissed the side of Seongwoo’s mouth before murmuring, “It’s a shame, though. I do like kissing.”

Then he whispered, right into Seongwoo’s ear, “Anything else?”  
  
Seongwoo shuddered at the feel of Minhyun’s breath, and croaked,”I’ll let you know.”

Laughing, Minhyun moved off and instead, gently took Seongwoo’s hand.

He gestured towards the couch and Seongwoo nodded, quickly.

“We’ll take it slow, OK?” Minhyun said as he put his arms around Seongwoo, gently rubbing his back.

Then slowly he let his fingers drop at the hem of Seongwoo’s shirt, before lifting it at letting his fingers touch the skin underneath.

Seongwoo let out the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

_This isn’t so awkward, I guess?_

He felt as though he needed to reciprocate, somehow, and so he put one arm around Minhyun’s waist and ran his hand through the other man’s hair.

 _So soft_.

In response, Minhyun hummed gently, dipping his head to the side of Seongwoo’s neck. His tongue traced a line all the way from the shell of Seongwoo’s ear, drawing lazy circles down his neck before he stopped to lave attention on his collarbone, kissing along the length.

“Why don’t you lay down?” Minhyun whispered.

And Seongwoo did.

It was a night of tentative touches; it reminded him of the first time he’d tried petting with Yoon-ah. Too scared to take things too far but too horny not to do anything at all.

Strange as it was for him to be touching another man’s body under his clothes there was a comforting familiarity to it too.

It was gratifying to hear Minhyun’s gasp when he ran his fingernail down a nipple, lightly scratching it before putting it into his mouth.

 _Different_. But still somehow the same as he’d learned to mouth pathways down the other man’s chest, touching, tasting, feeling, grinding against each other.

And while it was a little embarrassing when all it took for him to come was Minhyun dragging his nails down his inner thigh, Minhyun didn’t complain.

Instead, the other man kissed him gently on the temple, gave him a towel and blanket so he could spend a night on the couch.

****

“Spill, bitch.” Jisung was waiting at the table, obviously wanting all the details.

“We made out, OK.” Seongwoo said.

“How far was this making out?” Jisung’s eyes were practically sparkling in anticipation.  
  
“We felt each other up, I guess?” Seongwoo was getting a little hot under the collar, partly from embarrassment, partly because he felt a little aroused remembering.

“So you didn’t have sex?”  
  
“I wouldn’t know how! I mean, he’s a man and I’m a man and…”  
  
The last thing he’d expected was for Jisung to be doubled over in laughter.

“Oh god, you’re just so straight Ong Seongwoo! And still you made out with the hottest man on campus!”

Next thing Ong Seongwoo knew, he was getting a full ‘sex talk’ from Jisung on the ins and outs of homosexual relations.

“Contrary to popular belief, not all gay men do anal OK. There are other ways to get your rocks off. But if you do want to try it out, one word: enema.”  
  
It was probably the longest two hours of Seongwoo’s life as he got a full rundown on lubricants, fingering, blowjobs (“teeth are never sexy, Seongwoo!”), personal hygiene, protection as well as a reminder that “even gay porn is just acting, man. Straight porn, gay porn, all of that’s a lie.”

Of course, Jisung had to ask the most important question. “So, are you ‘making out’ with him again.”  
  
Seongwoo shrugged. “Maybe? I mean, I told him I wasn’t looking for anything serious right now. And, well, he offered to erm…help me take the edge off when I needed.”

Jisung’s jaw fell wide open. “The hottest man in college offered to be your fuck buddy? I hate you. I hate you so much!”

“He did seem a little sad though, when he offered.” Jisung harrumphed.

“Minhyun look like a player to you? I think he was just disappointed you were so obviously straight. Some guys do the casual thing, but I don’t really think Minhyun’s the type to do casual.” The thoughtful expression on Jisung’s face unnerved Seongwoo a little and what was that he was feeling? Was it guilt?

“Just don’t go breaking his heart too badly, Seongwoo. Leave some hot guys for those of us actually gay.” Jisung said seriously, only to spoil it by laughing uproariously.

“Very funny,” Seongwoo muttered.

****

Truth was, he wasn’t sure when or if he’d ever see Minhyun again. He’d rarely bumped into him on campus and they weren’t sharing any classes this semester. And after that ‘experiment’ he wasn’t sure he wanted to return to the gay club.

 _It’s just an experiment, right? I’m not actually gay, maybe?_  
  
At the very least, though, Jisung’s suggestion had worked. Having another person’s touch, feeling wanted and desired even for a while made it hurt a little less. Made him realise he did actually crave another person’s touch even if it wasn’t the person he wanted.

He had Minhyun to thank for that, and probably Jisung as well. But it was too soon to think about dating anyone right now so, Seongwoo thought, girls could wait.

Even though he had Minhyun’s number, Seongwoo couldn’t really bring himself to text the other guy.

What would he say? _Hey, how you doing? Want to hang out and not have sex sometime?_

Instead he just focused on school, flirted on Tinder for a bit. Had the odd one-night-stand before figuring out that well, he just wasn’t a one-night-stand kind of guy.

It felt like a different kind of safe. Sleep with someone you don’t know, don’t get attached, don’t end up getting broken.

_Easier, right?_

Not all that easy.

He missed what having sex with someone you knew was like – knowing just what turned Yoon-Ah on, the exact spots, her gasps, her sighs. The comfortable familiarity as opposed to the hit-and-miss of quick one-offs with strangers.

_Maybe I’m just old-fashioned._

Jisung had, fortunately, laid off his case now he wasn’t coming home drunk at 2am in the morning. He hadn’t asked about Minhyun since that morning and Seongwoo liked it like that.

He hadn’t even seen Minhyun on campus either. But that wasn’t surprising considering they weren’t even in the same faculty.

Until of all places, they’d met on the bus. He’d been heading back home after a quick trip to the mall and found the only empty seat on the bus was next to Hwang Minhyun.

“Hey.” He’d said as he sat next to Minhyun.

Minhyun seemed just as surprised to see him. “Hello.”

“You heading back?” Seongwoo wasn’t used to feeling his heart rush at asking such an innocent question.

“Yeah.”  
  
Why not, hell? Seongwoo wasn’t sure how he got the nerve to ask but he did: “You…wanna hang out?”

Minhyun looked at him, eyebrows raised.

“Just to you know, talk or whatever.”  
  
Shrugging, the other boy said, “I’m not doing anything so, sure.”

And that was how it started. They’d started ‘hanging out’ – it’d be grabbing a cup of coffee somewhere near Minhyun’s place. Then it would turn into him needing a nap, which would somehow end up turning into makeout sessions.

Outside, though, there’d be no touching. Maybe, sometimes, Minhyun would sit next to him in the bus and if he sat a little close, well, Minhyun was tall after all. He needed more space.

And if their fingers brushed sometimes, if Minhyun would sometimes, run his hand across the small of Seongwoo’s back, neither of them commented on it.

Some nights, when Seongwoo slept over (not that Minhyun didn’t offer to sleep over at his place, he just didn’t want to have to deal with Jisung’s questions), he’d look at  Minhyun sleeping and wondered if it would be so bad to kiss him goodnight.

Not that he’d ever say that out loud.  
  
***

And then, just as he was sure he was getting over her, Yoon-ah decided to show up.

_Am I hallucinating? But she’s right in front of me._

“Ong-ah. How are you?”

She’d always had that quirk of calling him by his surname. He’d always found it endearing, but now he was just exasperated. There she was, in her t-shirt and jeans, wearing that battered brown jacket of her brother’s and just acting as though there was nothing wrong.

“What…what are you doing here?”

“Well, since you haven’t been sending me drunk texts for months now, I thought it’d be safe to just come back and…say hi to Jisung.”

She hadn’t seemed to have changed at all, her hair still the same wavy brown, lightened by the sun though he noticed she’d tied it up high. Yoon-ah used to like having her hair down all the time.

“You always did love him more than me, but tough luck. He’s gay.” Seongwoo stuck his tongue out at her.

He still loved hearing her laugh. And he still loved the smell of her perfume, and he shut his eyes as she closed the gap between them to give him a hug.

When he opened them he saw, at the end of the hallway, Hwang Minhyun leaning on a pillar just staring at him. Before turning and walking away.

“Is there anything wrong?” Yoon-ah looked up at him, curiously.

“No, just someone...”  
  
The corner of Yoon-ah’s mouth twitched a little, in a not-quite-smile. “Someone you might have had an eye on?”

“No, it was a guy…”  
  
“So what if it was a guy?”

Seongwoo stared at her bug-eyed. “You’re not implying I suddenly turned gay just from you leaving me, are you?”

Now Yoon-ah’s eyes were narrowed and she looked dangerously close to saying something not very…nice.

“Ong Seongwoo. We’ve had this talk so many times. You have a gay best friend and still you’re…like this?” She gestured at him, with an incredulous look.

“I used to think you being slightly homophobic was annoying but now I really wonder.” She looked at him, testily. “Being attracted to someone regardless of gender is perfectly normal, you know. It doesn’t make you straight, or gay, it just makes you human.”

“So my being homophobic, at least I admit that, was what drove you away?” Seongwoo looked at his former girlfriend, waiting for her answer.

“No, we were suffocating each other. That’s the simple reason. You needed to grow, so did I. Some people grow together.” She sighed, patting his shoulder, almost apologetic.

“We…we just grew apart. I hope you see that now.”

He wanted to yell at her, wanted to scream at her for the nights he wasn’t able to sleep without drinking, the days when he had to struggle not to cry in public.

There were so many things that he had wanted to say, imagined saying but now she was right in front of him and it didn’t seem as though there was anything he could say.

He was torn now, between running after Minhyun or staying and trashing things out with Yoon-ah.

She made the decision for him. “Go, you idiot.”

Helplessly, not knowing what else to say, he ran off in the general direction that he saw Minhyun going.

****

It felt like hours, but in reality it had only been perhaps 45 minutes that he’d searched the vicinity where he thought Minhyun would be.

He’d tried texting and calling but Minhyun’s phone seemed to be off. Seongwoo was used to Minhyun’s schedule by now and knew he had no other classes, he was probably on the way home.

Well, Seongwoo couldn’t wait. He felt he needed to explain, he felt he didn’t have enough time and so he flagged a taxi straight to Minhyun’s place.

When he got there, he tried knocking. No answer.

Putting his ear to the door, he listened for the sound of movement. Of the fan or air conditioner. Nothing.

That old hollow in his chest, that he’d thought would never go away, it was there again.

And this time it was Minhyun’s fault.  
  
_But there’s nothing there to lose? So what are you upset about?_

They weren’t in a relationship and yet it physically hurt to think about losing Minhyun.

When did wanting him around turned to needing him?

He’d just buried his head in his hands about to weep when a familiar voice interrupted him.

“Seongwoo? What are you doing here?”

 Minhyun’s puzzled face was looking at him and it was, to Seongwoo, the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen.

Before he even knew what he was doing, Seongwoo lunged at Minhyun, pinning the taller boy to the wall. Grabbing at the boy’s shirt collar, he yanked his head down to meet his own mouth and kissed him, his need to feel Minhyun’s lips being the only thing that mattered.

“I’m not complaining about your hello, but what happened to the no-kissing rule?” Minhyun looked a little dazed, but happy.

“Fuck the rules.”  
  
Seongwoo made as if to lunge at him again, but Minhyun gently held him off, hands on his shoulders.

“Can we at least talk before you attack me like some starving animal? What’s gotten into you?”

“I,” Seongwoo gulped. He really hadn’t thought things through. What if, what if Jisung had been wrong? What if Minhyun didn’t want a serious attachment either? That he was fine just being friends with benefits? Could they really go back once Seongwoo decided to say he wanted something more?

“When you didn’t pick up the phone, I was worried. I thought…after seeing me with my ex, you wouldn’t want to have anything to do with me.”  
  
Minhyun listened, face calm. “That was your ex? I thought maybe she was your sister, you did tell me you had one you know. And my phone? It ran out of battery and I forgot to bring a spare.”  
  
Tenderly, his hand moved to Seongwoo’s face.

“What do you want, Seongwoo?”

"You. It’s always been you.”

Minhyun laughed. “And I thought you were straight.”

“Doesn’t matter what I am, because what I am is crazy about you.”

“Sap.” Minhyun’s tone was amused but his gaze was tender. “So we’re dating then? What if I said no?”

“Well,” Seongwoo said. “Maybe,” he said, kissing up Minhyun’s neck till he found the one spot that always made Minhyun’s breath hitch, “I can convince you otherwise?”  
  
“We’re actually fucking then?” Minhyun replied, his breath hitching as Seongwoo started sucking on that spot.

“I’ll fuck you into the mattress if that’s what it takes,” Seongwoo said, hands gripping tightly on Minhyun’s hip.

“Promises, promises,” the other boy laughed.

Doors slammed, clothes off, it didn’t take them long to make it to the bed.

Seongwoo had Minhyun pinned beneath him, straddling him while still kissing the sensitive spots on his neck.

“Tell me what you need me to do,” he whispered into Minhyun’s ear.

“Just, ah, wait.” Minhyun reached to the bedside table, and took out lube and a condom.

Seongwoo looked at Minhyun, “I see someone was prepared.”

“Well, I didn’t presume. I hoped. There’s a difference, you know.” Minhyun kissed him, as he slowly greased them both up while helping Seongwoo slip on the condom.

“This won’t, I mean, hurt you right?” Seongwoo’s worried expression just made Minhyun laugh.

“Only if you’re not patient enough. Relax.” Leaning back against the headboard, he slowly maneuvered Seongwoo’s hardness in, exhaling as he went, until he’d bottomed out.

Eyes closed, Minhyun breathed, “Now move, slowly.”

Seongwoo gritted his teeth and slowly rocked a little back, and forth, adjusting to the sensation.

 _Beautiful_ , he thought, seeing Minhyun with his head back, eyes closed and whispering his name.

“Hey,” he said as Minhyun opened his eyes in response.

“Look at me.” His fingers raked across Minhyun’s chest. “See what you do to me.”

The answering lust in Minhyun’s eyes were all that he needed.

“You feel so good,” he whispered, holding Minhyun close as he moved, getting more aroused hearing Minhyun gasp and whisper.

He was getting close now, so close he could hardly think. _So good_ , the only thought that made any sense, he was so caught up he didn’t even realise he was saying it out loud before finally collapsing, spent.

It was only once he got his breath back, he realized…he hadn’t asked Minhyun if he’d even come yet.

“Do you need me, to?” Then he realized he had a sticky mess down his front.

Minhyun kissed him, smiling. “Did no one explain to you how the prostate works? I think I came way before you did.”

Seongwoo slid off Minhyun, curling up at his side. “Well, I’m not averse to round two but maybe after we’ve cleaned up and taken a nap maybe.”  
  
“Let’s shower then?”  
  
Showers being steamy places and all, Seongwoo found he was refreshed enough for a round two and Minhyun?

Well, let’s just say he was thoroughly convinced. (Even if he pretended he was only really sure after round four).

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
